World of the Mavolent X Stream of Time
by Spirit of the 4 masks
Summary: Xyz, Synchro, Fusion, Standard. These 4 dimensions change the world to it's very whim. But what if I told you their was a Fifth one. One filled with spirits from the stars, light, chaos, and darkness. Join Hao, the last of the Fifth, to regain his throne and rejoin our worlds with the help of the Master of Pendulum, Yuya.


**The Fifth Dimension**

* * *

Many people believe that there are only 4 dimensions reflecting across our reality. Passed down from parent to child we knew of the 4 dimension. There is the Xyz dimension, a humble world where their people were almost destroyed. Rallying, they fought back against their oppressors. There is the Fusion dimension, a world where soldiers and spies are born. Ruthless, uncaring, they care for only about their "hunting game". There is the Synchro dimension, where riders are born and their momentum breaks through the laws of dueling. Then, we have the Standard dimension. However, I think that we can call this the Pendulum dimension. A world filled with excitement and wonder, all the happiness and craziness comes and fills their world with new miracles. Sadly, the records only state of only 4 dimensions in this world.

What if I told you that there were 5 dimensions?

A dimension where everything and nothing exist in parallel and create peace and harmony. The world of dual monsters come alive in this world as they wandered the world and walk with human kind for centuries. They retreated from existence as a darkness began creeping and hovering across the dimensions, waiting for something. Waiting for the right moment to strike. In that time, chaos began ensuing as the Fusion Dimension began destroying and pillaging other dimensions. However, a plan has arrived.

The fifth dimension was preparing to protect their land but they had to disappear for a long time. Their guardians began wandering the worlds, helping who they can and what they can help with. It's time to end this now.

_Booting up Qlipoth Tool…_

_Error has occurred when executing C:\sophia\ _

_Unknown publisher_

"Damn it… Why do this now?" Cursed quietly a young man. He was of average height, blue eyes, and a tanned skin tone. The weird thing about him was that he had spectral white hair slicked back and looked like one of those characters in that Phoenix Wright thing we had back home. His clothing was a regal robe with shades on his face. He was furiously typing away at a computer console as he tried to get the network back up again.

"Hey, Kaiser! I thought you said the Qlipoth Tool won't shut down!" yelled another person in the room. He was sitting around in his desk and fuming at the man right beside him.

"Please, I prefer to be called Numeral Hunter thank you very much. Also, I told you, didn't I? I instructed the Gadgets to work this thing and help this thing move. Also, I believe that the package can still be safe even with this thing "malfunctioning" on us." Retorted Kaiser. "And another thing, I had Neos escort the pod to the drop sight so that he may protect our prince."

The man shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Did you see the coding on that thing? It said _Unknown publisher_. I'm not sure we can let the transport run any further. I fear that _they _are trying to kill him."

"Will you shut up please, Blazeman? I have my faith in the Lavals constructing this machine and with the help with the Vylons, this thing is close to unhackable."

"Yeah, I hope so…" muttered Blazeman as he got up from his desk and looked out the window. It looked upon the beautiful land of the prairies and the wondering species of beasts above the ground. Blaze looked to the sky and saw a glistening shooting star travel across the sky and knowing full well what it was.

"Kaiser…" asked Blazeman.

"Yes?"

"Will we ever see this land peaceful again? And the other dimensions as well?"

Kaiser stopped his typing and stretched to a little. He adopted a thinking pose and thought about what Blaze said. "I…I'm not sure, Blaze. After seeing everything that happened in the Fusion dimension, I can't see the dimension's come back in harmony." Suddenly, a transmission cut through the room and it came upon the strained face of Neos.

"Control! This is Neos and the Gadget Crew! We are being attacked by the Fusion dimension and are being overwhelmed here!" Yelled Neos as explosions and screams echoed across the room.

"Neos!" Yelled Blazeman. He rushed back to his console and began working extremely fast. "What in the name of Flame Wingman is happening up there?"

"Well for starters, how about some reinforcements up here! Some of us want to live y'know." Yelled another hero in the cam. This time it was a Neos-look-a-like who punched an ancient gear hound in the face.

Kaiser calmly clicked a button and a star streaked across the sky to the airship. "This shouldn't be a problem. What I'm worried about is if this was a recon force or not and if they already sent a message to command or something."

Neos calmly blocked a paw swipe to his face and punched the hound back with twice the amount of force. "It doesn't look like they were smart enough to send a message to their leader." He stopped a lightning bolt from hitting the ship and threw leftover shrapnel from dead ancient gear beasts in the direction of the shooter. "I think that they engaged thinking that they can kill us with their numbers at strength. Although, I think something is up here. Why is a squad of Fusien Dimension monsters stationed near this place?"

"Also, I thought you said that you were sending reinforcements to us? We can't last with just a handful of guys of here."

"Ask and it will be received!" yelled an unknown voice from the left of the ship. A red bolt flashed across the sky and hit an invading ship that was about to enter the area. "Tellar warriors at your service!" A small group of knights began engaging the enemy and blocking any attempts to turn the tide.

"Am I glad to see you, Antares!" complimented Neos Alius.

"No problem. Now, let's destroy these dudes!" The battle ensued once again with new vigour as the Tellar crew began destroying wave after wave of monsters. Some went inside Qlipoth

Kaiser calmly looked around the screen and gazed at Qlipoth Tool. Quickly, he opened up the map on the console and gazed at the ship's travel path. He gave a sigh of relief as he relayed some news to the others. "I have some good news for you guys. The pendulum dimension is just a few moments away. It should be within your sights very soon."

"You sure it was wise to send our prince to this dimension? He is nearly a month old and we send him to the landmark of miracles? We didn't even allow the power to flow through the dimension to be called that." Blazeman said. Worry was plastered behind his mask as he worked earnestly.

"We have to trust our king's decision on this. He knows better than us the wonders of the dimensions. He even created a special group of warriors hidden within him to be unleashed at his will. However, he is but a babe and we must protect him." Kaiser answered. "Although, he won't know of his heritage and I worry that he won't know this world."

* * *

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

_**Unknown virus entering system…Service reboot unavailable**_

_**Would you like to continue?**_

* * *

The notification blared across the screen and the Qlipoth's engine fluttered in response. The horizon of Earth is near but they were a ways away from it.

"Kaiser!" A grand looking person popped up on a screen right next to him. "Get Qlipoth operational right now! I can't lose another of the royal family right now."

"Yes, Utopia. We got it covered."

Kaiser desperately tried to reboot the engine or at least attempt to restart the security system. All of his tries ended up with an error. He slammed his fists on the console and panted heavily. He's trying to think of something but nothing is coming to mind.

* * *

_Not Kaiser's P.O.V_

* * *

When chaos rages, peace is born. When peace is born, chaos is born. That is the way of things. However, within these principles, a paradox can be formed. That is the way our young child, soaring through the dimensions, has learned in his young state. He opened his eyes and gazed upon the land of space with pride and joy. He is too young to remember but certain things can certainly enter the memory of a child.

The child saw a hero soar across space, a knight shining in all his glory, men of machines working till exhaustion, and a kind face smiling upon him. He made a gentle gesture and picked him up. The child gurgled and tried to grab his face with his curious hands.

The man just smiled as he put the child in his crib. The child instantly went to sleep but the man just said

_Wake up now….Wake up now…_

"WAKE UP NOW, HAO!" screamed a girl right into someone's ear.

The boy immediately fell out of his bed and landed face first. "Owwwww…., why did you do that for Yuzu?" the boy rubbed his head and stared at the angry girl in question.

"Were about to be late, that's what! Now get moving, Hao."

"Yes, ma'am!" Hao moved eagerly and got his stuff and hurried out the door. But, something bothered him.

_Just what was that dream?_

* * *

_Thank you for anyone reading this story. This idea popped in my head today and I wanted it to be created in a story. Please leave a review and put this story in your favorites and follows if you like. It would really encourage me to continue this story. Expect this story to be eccentric and with twists and turns everywhere. Anyways, have a good night._


End file.
